open_angel_arenafandomcom-20200214-history
Death Prophet
Krobelus, the Death Prophet, is a ranged intelligence hero that does well at farming and fighting in the gamemode, while excels at pushing lanes in the vanilla. the patch was 7.18 when this was written. Lore Krobelus was a Death Prophet—which is one way of saying she told fortunes for the wealthiest of those who wished to look beyond the veil. But after years of inquiring on behalf of others, she began to seek clues on her own fate. When death refused to yield its secrets, she tried to buy them with her life. But the ultimate price proved insufficient. Death disgorged her again and again, always holding back its deepest mysteries. Her jealousy grew. Others could die for eternity—why not she? Why must she alone be cast back on the shores of life with such tiresome regularity? Why was she not worthy of the one thing all other living creatures took for granted? Still, she would not be discouraged. Each time she returned from the grave, she brought a bit of death back with her. Wraiths followed her like fragments of her shattered soul; her blood grew thin and ectoplasmic; the feasting creatures of twilight took her for their kin. She gave a little of her life with every demise, and it began to seem as if her end was in sight. With her dedication to death redoubled, and no client other than herself, Krobelus threw herself ever more fervently into death's abyss, intent on fulfilling the one prophecy that eluded her: That someday the Death Prophet would return from death no more. Abilities Q: Crypt Swarm 105/120/140/165/240/350 mana || 8/7/6/5/5/5 cooldown Ability: Target Point/Target Unit || Affects: Enemies || Damage Type: Magical || Pierces Spell Immunity: No Sends a swarm of winged beasts to savage enemy units in front of Death Prophet. Cast Range: 600 Cast Point: 0.5 Starting Radius: 110 End Radius: 300 Travel Distance: 810 Damage: 75/150/225/300/650/1050 --- W: Silence 80/90/100/110/165/275 mana || 15/14/13/12/12/12 cooldown Ability: Target Area || Affects: Enemies || Pierces Spell Immunity: No || Dispellable: Yes Prevents enemy units in a target area from casting spells. Cast Range: 900 Cast Point: 0.5 Radius: 425 Duration: 3/4/5/6/8/11 --- E: Spirit Siphon 70/70/70/70/105/140 mana || 60/55/50/45/45/45 cooldown/charge Ability: Target Unit || Affects: Enemies/Self || Damage Type: Magical || Dispellable: No Creates a spirit link between Death Prophet and an enemy unit, draining 14 + 1%/2.5%/4%/5.5%/7%/8.5 Max HP per second and slowing the enemy's movement speed by 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%/30%. Cast Range: 500 Cast Point: 0.1 Link Break Distance: 750 Base Health Drain per Second: 14 Max Health Drain per Second: 1%/2.5%/4%/5.5%/7%/8.5% (Talent 2%/3.5%/5%/6.5%/8%/9.5%) Move Speed Slow: 5%/10%/15%/20%/25%/30% Duration: 6 Number of Charges: 1/2/3/4/5/6 --- R: Exorcism 200/300/400/900/1400 mana || 145 cooldown Ability: No Target || Affects: Enemies/Self || Damage Type: Physical Unleashes evil spirits to drain the life of nearby enemy units and structures. At the end of the spell's duration, Death Prophet is healed in proportion to the damage dealt. Lasts 35 seconds. Cast Point: 0.5 Spirits Acquisition Radius: 700 Max Attack Radius: 1200 Spirits Spawn Interval: 0.35 Number of Spirits: 8/16/24/24/24 (Talent 16/24/32/32/32) Spirits Minimum Damage: 56/56/56/149/242 Spirits Maximum Damage: 61/61/61/162/264 Life Drain: 25% Haste Speed: 0 (Talent 550) Exorcism Duration: 35 Talents Strategy* SoonTM Trivia * Death Prophet was considered the tankiest hero since exorcism can just deal lots of damage and then back to full health from some spirits that come back no matter how much health Death Prophet have. However, the meta shifts. * More Trivia are already typed at Dota 2 Wiki. Reference Lore Source